<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a beautiful sight by hullomoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254357">a beautiful sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon'>hullomoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from readers like you, thank you! [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie and Ruth have a snowball fight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stevie Budd/Ruth Clancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from readers like you, thank you! [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a beautiful sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/gifts">bigficenergy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for the prompt: snowball fight</p>
<p>title of the fic comes from winter wonderland</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming up, you didn’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruth glanced over at Stevie. “It’s New Year’s Eve, of course, I want to spend it with my girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thrill still ran through Stevie’s body when Ruth called her girlfriend. They had only been dating for a few months and she still hadn’t gotten used to it. They continued walking hand in hand along the path. The snow crunched under their feet and Stevie looked to her right to see the wide expanse of land with pristine snow. She had the childish urge to mark it up. Stevie let go of Ruth’s hand and ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Ruth shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie felt warmth and a little adrenaline course through her body as she crouched down and scooped snow up and formed it into a ball. Before Ruth could catch up, Stevie popped up and threw the snowball at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruth gasped as it hit her thigh. Stevie watched as she dropped to the ground to make her own snowball. Stevie turned and ran further away and started making another snowball. A snowball hit her head with a wet thud. She looked up to see Ruth with a wide grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all you got?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruth laughed. “Not even close!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They volleyed snowballs back and forth in both in a chaotic dance. Stevie hit a few more on Ruth’s chest and Ruth hit her in the arm and leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie’s breath was labored and came out in white, billowy, gasps as she raced toward David and Patrick’s cottage. She turned around to see Ruth come at her just as the snowball was released. It hit Stevie’s neck and the shock of the cold stopped her in her tracks. Before she could collect herself, Ruth plowed into her and they fell back into the snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie looked up to see Ruth laying above her, hat askew and snow stuck in her hair in wet patches. She placed her wet mitten on Ruth’s face and watched Ruth flinch slightly and the cool touch. A cheer rose from the cottage and Stevie tilted her head to see through the window as hugs and kisses were shared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be midnight,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it must be,” Ruth softly breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s gonna give me my New Year’s kiss?” Stevie coyly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruth smiled. “I can think of someone,” and she leaned down to kiss Stevie.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to see more prompt fics i'm <a href="http://hullomoon.tumblr.com">hullomoon</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>